You Can't Put A Band-Aid On A Shattered Heart
by MalalaAndSundance
Summary: You either ignore it or you don't, no matter what, you can't get rid of the pain and you feel like you're dying. Lucaya One-Shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I promise I will finish my other story, but I wanted to upload this first. I wanted to write a Lucaya one-shot and I ended up writing three. If you like them and would like to request a prompt, please do so. I'll be uploading some of my own ideas but prompts are more than welcome, so please message me your ideas. :)**

 _You either ignore it or you don't, no matter what, you can't get rid of the pain and you feel like you're dying._

 _1._

You Can't Put A Band-Aid on A Broken Heart

You're in a bar, because what else can you do at three in the morning when you're tired and your body aches and your eyes feel heavy but your mind is doing summersaults? You can't sleep but you sure as hell can't talk to Riley either. This isn't a _"bay window talk_ ". So you do the next best thing , you drown your sorrows in alcohol. You shouldn't even be thinking about him. You were the one who let him go, remember? Of course you remember, how could you forget?

"Hey, c...can I have another one?" You say, shifting in your seat and laying your head on the counter. Everything around you becomes blurry and you close your eyes. The bartender says something but you don't really understand him. Instead, you yell at him and wave a hand in the air, telling him to be quiet.

"Can't a girl just sleep for five minutes?" You ask, rubbing your temples. Your head hurts and your throat feels dry, but what can you expect? After all, you're in a bar and it's three in the morning.

You wake up the next day, your head throbbing and your hair a don't remember how you got there, but you did and that's what matters. You look around and try to focus, but you panic because, you're not supposed to be here and there's a _Don't Mess With Texas_ poster on the wall. It's his place. You're in Lucas' apartment. Specifically, you're in his bed.

"Oh good, you're awake." He approaches you, sits down and removes the hair from your face.

"How did I get here?" You ask, refusing to make eye contact. He looks at you, concern filling his features but you can't bring yourself to fully look at him.

"I found you sleeping on a bench when I went out for my morning run. Maya, you can't keep doing this." He answer, slightly annoyed.

You're annoyed too because he keeps saving you and you're Maya Hart, you don't need to be saved. And now you're mad because he's not making this any easier. And why on earth are you in his bed? There are more rooms in this apartment, why did he have to lay you in his bed? You get up and toss the sheets to the side and nearly fall because you're lightheaded, but he catches you. And you can't help but smile, as his hand rubs your arm and he steadies your body so that your eyes and his meet, and you look at him, you really look at him for the first time since you got there.

"What do you mean by, _You can't keep doing this_?" And just like that, the moment is broken because you remember you shouldn't even be standing there in the first place. You feel guilty. You feel guilty for feeling this way but you can't help it, because you think back at all the times you've seen him with her and feel pain and you feel like you're dying. You hate feeling like this, but you love him, so what are you going to do?

"You can't keep avoiding me and pulling stunts like this that require me to save you." He answers, running a hand through his hair and letting out a deep breath. And you knew he was going to say that because, he does save you, and he knows it.

"You can't tell me what to do, alright?" Your ears are hot and you feel like you're dying. "And for the record, I didn't ask for your saving. I don't need to be saved." You respond, with a bitter taste in your mouth. It annoys you, because he's right, but you're not going to admit that to him.

You push him aside, grab your purse and hurry out the door, but he stops you. Not him exactly, more like what he says. You stop in your tracks and turn around slowly.

"What did you say?" You ask cautiously.

"I said Riley and I broke up. It was mutual, we realized we were to much alike and had feelings for other people."

He stepping closer now and suddenly, you forget how to breathe and your heart is palpitating. He closes the space that seperates you and presses his lips to yours, and that's all it takes. It's just the two of you and you don't care that you look like shit or that people are walking by probably staring. He's kissing you and it's even better than you could've imagined and you're hungry for it.

"When did this happen, why didn't she tell me?" You ask, in between breaths.

"You've been really distant from her...and me." He responds and keeps going.

His hands tangle in your hair and you bite his lower lip. You realize he's right there and that it was you all along. He was going to choose you, if you had let him. He finally stops kissing you and offers to take out on a breakfast date and you hop on his back and he holds on to your thighs and streadies you as you both head out of the building. You can't help but smile because it's perfect. He's all you need, after Riley of course. That, and coffee, to get rid of your massive headache.


	2. Chapter 2

You're _cold and you regret this, but it's now or never, so you keep walking._

 _2._

Rainy Days While You're A Mess

You hate that he has this power over you. You weren't supposed to fall for him and you told him you didn't, and even though he believed you, you know it's not the truth. Because, in what world would a guy like him fall for a girl like you? You didn't _want_ these feelings and while you were at it, you didn't _need_ these feelings either but here they were, colliding into you and knocking the life right out of you, without permission.

You don't know which is worse, lying to the person you love, or admitting that you in fact, do love him. Because, lets face it, you swore never to fall in love in the first place. Love led to hope and hope just led to disappointment and that upset you, even though you didn't like to admit it. Upset was an emotion to those who cared,and you cared about him, and that's what ticked you off the most. So here you were, at two in the morning, making your way through the New York streets, in the pouring rain.

The streets were rather empty and your mom wasn't home, which is why you were out here in the first place. You curse under your breath because, of course you thought on impulse and decided to go to his apartment at two in the morning to give him a piece of your mind, but, you forgot a jacket. So now, you're freezing and you're wet and you regret everything, but you also know that it's now or never, so you keep walking. You ignore the way the water feels as it hits your face, or the way the wind makes a whistling sound and it's cold and your throat hurts. Because you came here with one thing on your mind:tell Lucas you _didn't_ love him. Because of course you love him but he can't know that and you want to make it perfectly clear.

You climb and make it to his window. He looks up at you surprised, because of course only you would be at his window at two in the morning. He's awake. Of course he's awake, he has trouble sleeping. That's something the both of you share. He opens the window and helps you inside, handing you a blanket and a pair of pajamas so you can change out of your wet stare into his eyes and you can't help but melt as you see the way he looks at you and pulls you in and gives you a hug as he tries to provide you heat because you're shivering.

"Lucas, there's something I need to say and I'm gonna say it, but first, I want you to tell me what we are." You finally say after minutes of silence.

"We're whatever you want us to be." He answers, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. "What dp you want me to be for you? A friend, a shoulder to cry on? Because I know what I want you to be." He says with a seriousness in his voice that indicated he was determined, and he looks into your eyes as he continues. " I want you to tell me about your day and about your dreams. I want you to let me be there for you at your best and your worst, because I love you."

Your eyes are wide and you feel your legs turn to jell-o. Because, here you were, initially upset and ready to swing at him and here he was, confessing that he loved you. So you do the only thing you've been wanting to do but stubbornly avoided. You kiss him and you realize that maybe hope _isn't_ for suckers, and that falling in love wasn't so bad, even if said confessions happened at two in the morning. Because, isn't it funny, how you were ready to give him a piece of you're mind, and ended up giving him a piece of your heart? Here you were and there he was and that's all you needed. That's all you needed so you could accept that you in fact, fell in love with a huckleberry.

"I want you to be my boyfriend." You answer.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I fell and the doorknob met my face."_

3.

Bright Colors And Beautiful Blue Eyes

You step into art class and even though you can't draw to save your life, you think it's not going to be so bad. It won't be so bad, right?

"Mr. Friar, please take a seat anywhere you'd like. Today is a free day, so the class is working on past projects or on something of their own. Tomorrow's assignment is where the fun begins, so get ready." The teacher says, heading back to his desk. It's second semester and you opted out of one elective to get into this one. The room is big and cold and there are posters and paintings everywhere. Tables are spread out in weird patterns and you have no idea where you're going to sit. All the seats seem to be taken. Why on earth did you decide to take this class again? Oh that's right, it was either this or Home Ec and if you're bad at art, you're even worse in the kitchen.

You scan the room, trying to find a table and a place to sit and spot a girl. Her head is down, she looks very focused in whatever it is that she's working on. She rolls up her sleeves, but her eyes never leave the page. You approach her, because curiousity is killing you, and her table seems to be the only one available.

"This spot taken?" You hate to disturb her, she's absorbed in her piece. She doesn't seem to hear you, so you ask again.

"Oh, sorry I didn't hear you." She says, and goes back to working on her art.

You freeze. She's beautiful, and if you thought that curiousity was killing you when she was feet away, well you standing right in front of her and having her so close, you can surely bet you're totally dead. So here you are, in front of a beautiful girl and you _don't_ sit down and you sure as hell don't say anything. Your mouth and your legs aren't cooperating with the rest of your body. And man oh man is she beautiful. She has long blonde hair and big blue eyes that you could sink into and drown. You wouldn't mind drowning.

"You gonna just stand there? Or are you gonna take a seat? Peters is gonna think something's wrong with you." She asks, looking up at you.

That's what it takes to get you out of your trance.

"Um...yeah, right." You say. _Smooth Friar._

You take your seat and gaze at her. You watch her work. She's working with, what seem like big crayons. Her fingers are different shades of bright colors and she has smudges on her forehead and cheek. With that, she still looks beautiful. You watch as she blends the colors with her fingers and she moves the page around, filling in the corners and holding it up to look at all of the progress she's made. You rest your chin on your head and lean back. She's filling in the shade of a car. A car that seems to be driving into a distance while a little girl is seen in the background. The sun reflects on her face and the sadness in her eyes is more than apparent.

"Like what you see?" She asks, reaching for a napkin that she had on the table.

"Yeah, your beautiful." You say, without really thinking.

"What?"

"You're _painting_ is beautiful." (Although she is too) _Nice move, Friar._

"Thanks...I paint what I'm feeling." She says, wiping her fingers and reaching for her forehead.

You reach out to her and remove her hair away from her face. She blushes, and you do too. Her hair was soft and her skin felt warm when your hand brushes against her cheek. The bell rings some time later and she walks away and giving you a small smile.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." You say, waving goodbye.

Her name. You never asked her, her name. That didn't stop you though. She was on your mind for the rest of the day and night. You couldn't sleep but you don't care because you were content with the girl with the long blonde hair, with bright colors on her face and big blue eyes.

The next day, your classes go by like a blur and you were anxiously waiting for art class. No, you were waiting to see the girl with the long blonde hair and big blue eyes. You get there and head to your table.

"Hi!" You say, a little to eagerly.

She laughs. Her laugh, it's beautiful. How is that possible? She had the kind of laugh that would turn a gloomy day into a bright one.

"Hey." She says, flashing you a smile.

Class starts and everyone is quiet, waiting for Mr. Peters to start. He heads to the front of the class so everyone can see him.

"Ok class, today's assignment, will be an interesting one. We're going to be working on portraits. Now, these don't have to be perfect because, that's the interesting thing about art, it isn't perfect. There's a twist though."

His comment is joined with groans from the class, including yourself but excluding _her._ In fact, he seems to have gotten her attention because her eyes grow wide and she scoots her chair closer to the table and sits up straight.

"Yeah, yeah ok. Anyway, with an even number of students, the twist is, you will be doing a portrait of the partner at your table. Mr. Friar, because you and Miss. Hart are sitting alone together, you will be drawing each other. The rest of you that are sitting in tables of four, pick who you would like to draw and let me know. You have five minutes to decide. As for you Mr. Friar and Miss Hart, you two can begin."

"Hart?" You ask her.

"Yes, that's how last names work." She replies sarcastically. "My name's Maya." She finishes.

Maya. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

"I'm Lucas." You say, extending your hand.

"Nice to meet you Huckleberry." She says, shaking your hand. "So how do you wanna do this?"

How were you going to do this? You couldn't draw anything to save your life, much less a portrait and much much less said portrait being her. Mr. Peters had said it didn't have to be perfect, but how were you going to capture her beauty? The fact that you had no artistic skills was a problem because you weren't going to do her justice.

"I'm sorry." You say, finally speaking up.

"Sorry for what Huckleberry? You haven't done anything." She says, looking into your eyes.

You scratch your head and take a deep breath. "I'm not exactly good at art."

"I know."

"You did? How?"

"You looked really lost when you came in. You made it seem like you didn't belong here." She shrugs.

The days pass and you find yourself really liking art and having a new appreciation for it. (It's the _class_ , you swear.) You and Maya have been talking alot more. You've opened up to her and told her things you've never told anyone. You've gotten to know her better, you've gotten past her walls. You know that she puts on a brave face, but in reality, she's a little broken and bruised and all you want to do is protect her. She's told you about her dad. (She doesn't hate him, she promises.) Deep down you know she hates herself, even if she can't bring herself to admit it.

You can't help but notice she looks tired, one day when you walk into class. She has bags under her eyes and her hair is a mess. Conversation? You're not having one. She's really quiet and you really want to know what's wrong with her. She never mentioned anything before, and this worries you. You can no longer focus on your drawing of her. Which surprisingly, is coming along better than you expected.

"Maya?" You say her name and it comes out a whisper. "You ok? You don't look very well."

You recieve no response, but notice her staring off into the distance. You keep a close eye on her, she looks really tired and could drop any minute. When she does, you immediately put your hand out, grab your sweater and roll it into a ball and place it on the table so she can use it as a pillow. She doesn't wake up until class is over.

She's not in class the next day, which is weird because you texted her this morning and she didn't say anything about not coming to school.

"Looks like you're alone for the day, Mr. Friar." Mr. Peters says, making his way to the trash can to throw away a donut.

"Yeah, looks like it." You practically drag your feet to your seat. (You miss her.)

You see her the next day, (Which you're happy about) but you're upset because she never told you she wasn't coming, the day before.

"Relax Hucklberry. I'm here now, aren't I?" She says, unaffected. (As if you didn't spend the day before, missing her and worrying about her.)

"Well yeah, but you weren't here yesterday and I was...worried," You say sheepishly.

She starts playing with the sleeve of her jacket, nervously. "You were? Why?"

"Because I care about you." You say, a little to loudly.

She looks up at you and all of her hair is covering her face , and you hate it because all you want to do is look at her eyes You tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and she flinches at the sudden contact. Her eyes, it's a purplish blue color and you can't help but cup her face and ask her who did that to her.

"I fell and the doorknob met my face." She says rubbing her neck with her hand.

You don't believe her. You know she's obviously not telling the truth. That's the lamest lie in the history of lies. You don't push her though, you know she doesn't like to be pushed. She'll tell you when she's ready to tell you. You hold out your hand and she takes it, Her small hand fits perfectly in your big one and you feel right holding it. The both of you walk together to class.

She hands in her portrait and you do the same. Mr. Peters gives you a pat on the back and says a "Nice job Maya, can't say I'm surprised. I always look forward to seeing your work. Thank you for never disappointing. Glad to have you back."

She gives him a smile and you give her hand a light squeeze, You realize you haven't let go of her hand. Today is a free day (which you're glad) and you start trying to start a conversation with Maya. And although you're talking, you're not really saying anuthing. You don't mind though because she's here, with you.

You climb the fire escape and you walk towards her window. You didn't plan on coming to see her, you just kind of did. She sees you and her eyes light up, and yours do too. Although her eye is still bruised. She opens the window and you make your way inside.

"Hey Huckleberry." She says, giving you a hug.

You embrace her and rest your chin on her head. You could stay like this forever.

"I kind of just found myself coming here." You say, not letting go and rocking her back and forth.

You let go and she grabs your hand and sits down on the floor, with you following suit. She doesn't let go and you both stay like this for a while, in comfortable silence.

"Somebody said something bad about my mom." She says, breaking the silence. "My fist met her face and well, my face met her fist."

You caress her cheek and turn her towards you so that she's looking at you. You lean in and kiss her bruised eye, as if to alleviate the pain. Her runs circles in your arm with her thumb.

"Maya, please promise me that no matter what happens, you'll come to me when something happens or something is bothering you."

"I promise," She says, giving you a warm smile.

The moment is right. You're happy, having her by your side. You're happy, sitting here on the floor, with your bodies leaning on her bed. You kiss her, and it's amazing. _She's_ amazing. It starts out soft and slow, but it turns rough and intense. You like her. You really like her and she likes you too.

"I really like you, Maya."

"I really like you too, Huckleberry."

The moment is right and you're never thought you could be this happy. You never thought that walking into a class that you were doubtful in taking, could be the best decision you could've taken. That _she_ was the best. But it is and she was, and you're happy. So you kiss her again and you think to yourself, yeah, you could get used to this. You like her and you make it your duty to protect her. She's a little bruised and broken, but you can't help but find yourself falling in love with the girl with the blonde hair, bright colors on her face and the big blue eyes.

 **Alright guys, those are my three Lucaya one-shots. Hopefully you liked them. If you have a Lucaya idea you would like me to write about, please message me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took me a year lol. Enjoy.**

"Lucas, look at me. If you do this, don't bother coming back."

4

Beautifully Bent But Not Broken

"Hey Shortstack, is that you?" Lucas asks as he takes lasagna out of the oven.

He hears footsteps going to the bathroom and raises an eyebrow, asking himself why Maya didn't bother to say hello. Putting the dish on the table, he wipes his hands on a damp washcloth and heads to the bathroom to see what Maya is up to. He hears her shutting cabinets and drawers and turning on the sink, letting the water run. Hes growing worried now and decides to knock.

"Maya, what's going on in there?" He asks her, as he puts an ear to the door to try to listen.

"I'll be out in a minute." She says, dismissing his question.

"Maya, what are you doing?" If you don't answer my question-"

"I said I'll be out in a minute, Huckleberry!" She's annoyed now and despite how mad she'll be, he decides to go in.

Shutting the door, he slowly takes in what is right in front of him. There are cotton balls with blood on them, eye ointment, band-aids and alcohol.

"Maya, what the-."

"It's nothing." She interrupts. "Just let it go."

He gets closer to her and runs his hand slowly down her cheek. She is now sporting a black eye and a nasty cut on her bottom lip that won't stop bleeding.

"Here, let me help." Lucas says, taking the cotton balls from her hand.

He pours alcohol on one of them and gently dabs it on her lip. Maya winces at the pain and closes her eyes. He makes her sit on the toilet and tells her not to move, while he goes to the kitchen to fetch some frozen peas from the freezer. He comes back shortly, only to find her crying silently. He crouches down in front of her and wipes away the tears with his thumbs and hugs her. She lets out a small groan and he lets go of her immediately.

"Take off your shirt." He orders.

"What?" His request takes her by surprise.

"Your shirt, take it off."

"That won't be necessary, Cowboy."

He stays silent for a few moments and she resigns because, what else can she do?

"Alright, but you're going to have to help me."

So she sticks her arms up and he takes her shirt off slowly, being careful not to hurt her in the process. He can't believe his eyes. She has bruises on one side of her stomach and a nasty gash on the other.

"Maya, who did this to you?" He asks, his voice a little louder than he would've wanted.

She doesn't say anything. She can't, so she stays quiet and he waits, not so patiently, for her to answer.

"Josh." She says at last, unable to meet his gaze. "He got upset because he wants me to leave you so I can be with him. I told him I wasn't going to do that and..." Her voice trails off and she is unable to finish.

He cups her small face in his big hands and moves a strand of hair and tucks it behind her ear.

"This looks fresh. When did he do this to you?" He asks, getting up and heading out the door

"No, wait!" She says, pressing her side with her hand and running after him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna kick his ass! Lock the door and don't let anyone in. I'll be back." He says, grabbing a jacket.

"What? No, you can't do that." She says, trying to convince him to stay. "He's not worth it. Please, don't go."

"You know I can't do that. He's a coward and this ends now."

This is exactly why she didn't want Lucas to find out about this. He couldn't go out like that, she wouldn't let him.

"Lucas, look at me. If you do this, don't bother coming back." Her voice cracks and she feels small.

"Why are you acting like this, Maya? I'm doing this for you, don't you get that?" He replies, shutting the door behind him.

"Because, if something happened to you because of me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, don't _you_ get that?" She's inches away from him now and she cups his face, with shaky hands.

"I want you safe, Maya. I need to protect you. _Let_ me protect you." He gives her a soft kiss on the lips while wiping her tears away with his thumbs for the second time.

Lucas opens the door so Maya can get in the car, because she only allowed him to do this, if she could go with him. So here they are, both in the car, as Lucas drives in silence and Maya leans her head back in her seat and closes her eyes. They drive for a few hours until they locate Josh's car at the local bar.

"Wait in the car." Lucas instructs Maya as he gets out.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Lucas. Maybe we should just go home."

"Just wait here."

He leaves and Maya watches as his figure grows faint with each step he takes.

She sits in the car for a total of three minutes and thirty seven seconds, growing impatient as time goes by. So, ignoring Lucas' instructions, she gets out of the car and heads inside the bar. There's a light drizzle and her messy blonde tangles are getting wet and there's a bit of frizz building up, but she doesn't mind. She's about to open the door, when someone steps out, followed by a small crowd.

"Why don't we handle this like real men?" She hears a voice, whom she figures is Josh, and gets out of the way, careful not to be seen.

"We can do that, but after this, I want you to leave her alone. She has someone who cares about her and will defend her, and that someone is me." Lucas informs him, with narrowed eyes and a harshness in his voice that Maya has never heard, but really likes.

"Oh c'mon, Friar! She might be with _you_ but I know she likes _me_. See, I'm what you would call, unforgettable. She couldn't forget about me even if she tried." He tells him, giving Lucas a wink and a cocky smile.

This gets a reaction out of Lucas and he immediately throws a punch. His fist locks with Josh's jaw and Josh tilts his head to the side and spits out blood.

"What's wrong, Butch Cassidy, can't take it?"

"Shut up, Josh! She's with me now. The sooner you get that through your head, the better."

"Is she still good in bed?" Josh fights back. "There's this thing she liked to do. We would-"

Lucas throws another punch but misses, giving Josh the upperhand. He takes it, giving him two full blows. One in the eye and the other in the stomach. Lucas stumbles, getting the wind knocked out of him and falling to his knees.

"Face it, man, you're pathetic." Josh bends down and grabs Lucas' neck. "Sooner or later she's going to throw you out like the garbage that you are because she's going to get tired of you."

"Huckleberry, you can do this!" He hears Maya yell.

What was she doing? He didn't want her to watch any of this. She was supposed to be in the car. It was raining, she could get sick.

Lucas gets up, picks Josh up and slams him into a nearby dumpster. He lets his body fall to the floor and begins to punch him, without hesitation.

Maya is with me now!" He yells. "And there's nothing you can do about it!" He keeps on punching him until his knuckles bleed and starts panting for air.

Someone has to grab him. Get him off of Josh's unconscious body. "Stop, man. He's out, you're done." He hears them say but he doesn't bother finding out who it is.

He runs a hand through his wet hair and spits on Josh. He walks away and sees the girl he loves, with worry in her eyes, waiting for him. She's sitting on the hood of their car. He smiles at her as he gets closer.

"You're such an idiot, Huckleberry. She says, motioning for him to raise his arms up so she can take off his shirt, when he's standing in front of her. She wipes away the blood on his face and kisses his nose. "Let's go home." She whispers.

"I love you, Maya."

"I love you too, Lone Star." She grabs his hand and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

They're going home and this time, it's her turn to cure his wounds.


End file.
